


Hier bin ich (in dem hellen Licht)

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, but they do the do, kinda descriptive, not explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Martin is the luckiest man alive, because he's in love with two People; he's the luckiest man alive, because These two love him back.





	Hier bin ich (in dem hellen Licht)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).



> i had this in my drafts for a Long while, and Kandiszucker has me hooked on Broxah/Rekkles so,,  
> also it's her Birthday today, so!! Here u go, even though we don't know each other that well, but i wrote this in a haze after i read your Broxah/Rekkles fic so?? enjoy lmao

Martin is in love with two people who couldn‘t differentiate more from each other; it‘s almost funny just how different they are- Martin still loves them, nonetherless.  
There is Mads, for one thing.  
Mads is tall, with wide shoulders, and he towers over Martin; he is tall with a nice set of arms and even nicer, trained legs and thigs. On top of that, he‘s also kind and nice and gentle (mean voices call him boring, but that‘s not it. Not at all.) and shy. Mads is shy, terribly so, and that‘s something Martin, despite him being after Mads and friends with for so long, that is something he only learns when he kisses Mads and takes him to bed for the first time. They only get as far as losing shirts before Mads buries his face in Martins shoulder and blushes so nicely, face heating up and at loss for words; it‘s only then that Martin learns that his partner is shyer than he previously thought- they don‘t end up fucking that night. Instead, Martin kisses Mads until the Taller is a blushing mess in his arms.  
After that night, Martin makes it his personal goal to get Mads to blush as often as possible while also getting him to open up more; it works out pretty well, if he takes Mads constant smile and the fact that he gets vocal more, when they‘re in bed together- it works pretty well, one could say so.  
Mads is still shy, of course, but the second time they go to bed together, he pounds Martin into the mattress- and Martin feels so good, so full, so in love with Mads that he thinks he might not need anything- anyone- else in his bed for a very long time; maybe for forever.  
But life hardly acts the way you want it, and for about a month after their initial night together, Martin walks around with guilt in his stomach- but Mads, beautiful, wunderful Mads, never ceases to amaze him when he pulls him close and confesses that he‘s in love with Martin just as much as he has a crush on the Midlaner of their team.  
And Martin is the luckiest man, because he‘s in love with two people: there is Mads.  
And then there‘s Rasmus.  
Rasmus is young, small and thin as a branch, with eyes so big and smiles so wide; he swarms around Martin with a childish attitude, demanding attention with a need that is almost desperate. He is incredibly eager both in his behaviour and in bed. Martin and Mads have talked about it, and they‘re pretty sure that Rasmus likes them both, but they still decide that Martin will bed Rasmus firstly- and, more importantly, alone. They‘re both not sure if the young Midlaner will deal well if they go at him at the same time.  
Rasmus is ever so eager, so enthusiastic when Martin kisses him, and while he has the tendency to become rather quiet whenever he has something on his mind, Martin touching him makes him scream and whine and cry; he‘s even needier after, and Martin just laughs at that.  
It only takes two days after that for Rasmus to confess to Martin; a few weeks after (in which Mads got his single turn with Rasmus- the younger screaming and crying so loud, dark bruises behind his ear and neck which Martin got Mads to repeat on him) Rasmus gulps out that he‘s also in love with Mads.  
Again, Martin can‘t help but feel like he is the luckiest man alive, when his two boyfriends cuddle up to him- they‘re so different, but he loves them all the same.

They‘re so different, but maybe not as different as Martin likes to think; there is one thing Rasmus and Mads have in common, despite their nationality: They like to tease Martin. A lot.  
They‘ve won- they‘ve won, finally, again, and Rasmus pushes against him, demanding kisses and hugs and to be fucked right now- Martin stumbles backwards, but there are big hands steadying him, running over his back; lips press against his neck, his shoulders.  
„ Look at me“ Rasmus commands, and he pushes Martins head towards him, pouty lips and hooded eyes; Martin just rolls his eyes before leaning down, catching the Midlaners lips with his. It‘s nice, until Martins breath hitches- Mads‘ hand is circling his stomach, dipping below the the waistband- just below- of his pants every now and then. He wants to lean into the touch, wants to touch Mads himself, but he sees the glance his two boyfriends share and knows that it‘s one of those nights again; those nights, that make him come so hard he almost sees stars. Before too long his hands are tied up behind his back with Mads lazily prodding him open while Rasmus kisses along his arms, his chest; the sensations make him whimper and he‘s already so hard.  
„ Touch me“ He demands, rocking against Mads, „Touch me, please.“ He repeats, and Rasmus looks past him, at Mads- it‘s silent for a second, then he‘s being sat up, and then -finally!- Mads heaves him into his lap, his lega dangling of the bed; he feels full, perfectly so, and a strangled moan comes over his lips as a tender hand strokes his dick; the hand gets pushed away rather quickly, and he would complain, were it not for the fact that it‘s replaced almost immidiately with perfect warm heat- Rasmus is loud even when he sucks Martin off, hands buried deep in his thighs while Mads fucks him so slowly, tenderly.  
Rasmus moans around him, looking up at him with those big eyes of his, and Martin gulps- a whine still leaves his lips, because Mads is still inside him, and he‘s still teasing him; Martin doesn‘t know if he wants to thrust forward or push his hips back against the dick inside him; just as he thinks about it, Rasmus works a small miracle with his mouth and Martin can‘t help bucking up into the small mouth- he whines, again, because Mads is still teasing him, whines even louder when Rasmus pulls away.  
„ Fuck me“ Martin says, then again, with more force.  
„ Fuck me, please, please“ He begs in the end, rubbing against Mads; he‘s rock hard, and it doesn‘t help that Rasmus is just breathing against the tip of his dick.  
His boyfriends exchange glances, then Mads murmurs into his ear.  
„ For your Penta“ He whispers, and then, finally, finally, begins to move faster while Rasmus returns with his mouth so perfectly warm and hot and wet.  
Martin barely lasts seven minutes, but it‘s all good when Mads follows him and then lazily coaxes Rasmus over the cliff with them; when they all calmed down from their high, Martin lays next to the two Danes.  
Rasmus is already curled in, clutching onto Mads‘ arm like a teddy, breathing softly; Mads is drowsing off as well, laying on his back, chest heaving and deflating in a steady rythm.  
Again, Martin thinks that he‘s the luckiest person alive, because he has those two people.  
They‘re pretty different, probably all three of them, but he loves his two boyfriends, and he‘s the luckiest man to have both of them.


End file.
